This invention relates to tools for dressing, adjusting, measuring and conforming a pool cue tip to users preference, and more particularly to a handy compact tool for preparing a pool cue tip for play.
Pool players use cues to play and many players have their own cues with which they play pool. Some cues are heavier or lighter and can have larger or smaller diameter shafts depending on a user's preference.
How the tip of the cue is dressed or adjusted plays a big part in how the force from the cue is transferred to the ball. Break shots may require a flat tip, while others may require a rounded tip. The shape of the tip affects what type of spin a player can put on a ball. A different type of spin is needed depending on the type of shot. Good pool requires a player to make an infinite number of shots under a large number of conditions and angles. The tip must be adjusted or shaped differently to hold chalk and to perform these different type of shots successfully. The adjusting to the tip must be done quickly and discreetly. The ability to discreetly and quickly dress a pool cue tip with a single tool is what makes this Pool Cue Tool so helpful, practical and useful.
This tool combines many of the features that pool players need in adjusting the tips of their cues. Instead of carrying many different tools, this device combines several tools into a compact portable package. A pool player can dress or adjust his/her tip easily with one compact multi-purpose tool and hence theoretically, improve his/her shot and ultimately his/her game.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a multi-purpose compact Pool Cue Tool.